


Gift

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angeline's just made some big discoveries - fairies exist. Her son's a criminal. She was healed with a wish. And she's just met the girl who granted that wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

"So you were the one who cured me." Angeline laid a hand on Holly's shoulder. "Thank you. It was a gift my family didn't deserve."

Holly turned. "Your son paid me half the ransom to do it." She thought Angeline looked impossibly commanding and elegant amidst the chaos of the operation underway in LEP HQ.

"But you couldn't know he'd escape. The gold was yours until he did. You could have just left. You didn't have to do it."

"Yes, I did," said Holly quietly.

"Then thank you for being you." Angeline smiled.

Holly couldn't stop herself smiling weakly back.


End file.
